Khalani
Khalani is the language "spoken" (via telepathy) by the protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Other races "hearing" Khalani being 'spoken' hear meaningless sounds, though protoss possess the ability to translate the language via telepathy.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. The language's written form is glyph-based.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 Translations Some of the quotes from StarCraft II are translated in the game's editor, in the Conversations tab of the Data module.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). October 18, 2012 Phrases *''Adun Toridas!'' (literally "Adun hide you", often interpreted as "May Adun give you sanctuary") *''Anht zagatir nas'' ("The gods watch over you") *''En harudim'' ("In honor of")Zeratul, StarCraft IIOracle, StarCraft IIVorazun, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void *''Khassar de templari!Zealot, ''StarCraft IIHigh Templar, Starcraft II ("From order comes justice!") *''Ki nala atum''Mothership, StarCraft II ("We are as one.") *''Na vazeal'' ("We destroy") *''Nas beru uhn'adarr?'' ("You seek our service?") *''O shar'as shi'el.'' ("I feel your presence.") *''Und lara khar'' ("Be at peace") *''Uhn dara ma'nakai.Immortal, ''StarCraft II ("Our duty is unending.") *''Uhn ore'ki atum.High templar, ''StarCraft II ("Our minds are as one.") *''Zerashk Gulida'' ("Oblivion awaits")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. *''Zhakul inok''Dark templar, StarCraft II ("The darkness writhes.") *''Zira'vek kryor!'' Phoenix, StarCraft II ("Let me in the fight!") *''Korshala Adun.'' ("Until we both meet Adun", used as a farewell by warriors going into battle that do not expect to survive.) Single Words/Terms *Akhundelar ("Tip of the spear")(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). *''Alysaar'' ("Keepers of Wisdom") Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *''Alys'aril'' ("Sanctuary of Wisdom") *''Dae'Uhl'' ("great stewardship")Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *''En Taro'' ("in honor of")Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *''Ihan-rii'' (A name for the xel'naga during the Aeon of Strife)Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khala'' ("Path of Ascension") *''Khas'' ("He Who Brings Order") *''Khaydarin'' ("Focuser of the heart")Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khor-shakal'' ("Great forum") *''Koramund'' ("Great wonder")Kogge, Michael. "Carrier." (May 09, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Carrier Accessed 2013-05-09. *''Kwah-kai'' ("Little hands") *''N'rithaa'' ("Little arrow") *''Ni Monn Adun'' ("Heart of Adun")1998-06-26. Elderlands. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 *''Shel'na Kryhas'' ("Those Who Endure") *''Tal'darim'' ("The Forged") *''Terrazine'' (not a Khalani word per se, but literally translates into "breath of creation" via translation)2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 Untranslated readout, including figures]] Acknowledgements These phrases are uttered by protoss units in the games when first selected. Their meanings presumably vary, but all are linked to a protoss acknowledging a superior's presence in some form or another. Note that the spelling of many of these phrases is based on conjecture. *''Dunad'wynn'' *''Duras?'' (In Star Trek: The Next Generation, Picard was an Arbiter after Duras) *''Galahoslos?'' *''Gee'hous!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Ischk'nu?Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Issah'tu!'' *''Joh'giiv?'' *''Khas ara'shar''Void ray, StarCraft II (Khas was an important figure in protoss history) *''Khas Naradahk!'' (Note that "Khas" was an individual, so "Naradahk" is seemingly its own word) *''Loh'Klahs?'' *''Na ja ka mi na'Adept, ''StarCraft *''Neraz gulio'' (pronounced "Neraz Squeel")Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *''Orin ore'kal arash'' *''Orin shis'nal.'' *''Paradak ural'' *''Thorasoh'cahp!Archon, ''StarCraft *''Uhn anak paru.Carrier, ''StarCraft II *''Za Khaladas'' *''Zerah'hah...High templar, ''StarCraft Affirmations These phrases are stated in the games by protoss units when affirming given orders. The exact meanings, which could range from passive to agressive in intent, are unknown. *''Arazi'el kha'dor'' *''For zalah'' *''Gau'gurah!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Gau'ju!Carrier, ''StarCraft *''GowronArbiter, ''StarCraft (In Star Trek: The Next Generation, Picard was an Arbiter in succession between Duras and Gowron) *''J'tokoh Zohl'' *''Khara de kassar'Disruptor, ''StarCraft II *''Koh'koh rii''Scout, StarCraft *''Kokal'tulah!'' *''Lok pii''Dragoon, StarCraft *''Metonah'' *''Na zuktai'' *''Nach nagalas''Fenix, StarCraft *''Nagat Zuul'' *''Ner'Mah'Dark Templar, ''StarCraft' *''Nihn'kas Neehn'' *''O'na zakan en zhakul'' Mohandar, StarCraft II *''Paradak aganizha'' *''Terrie Khala!Tassadar, ''StarCraft (Note that as Khala translates as "Path of Ascension", "Terrie" is seemingly its own word.) *''Typical uz'hul'' *''Zzz'togh''High templar, StarCraft Other *''Khas'lor'' (seemingly someone very close to a protoss, likely a family member) *''Na Adan Atum!'' (seemingly a warcry)Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *''S'shozak mok nul''Zeratul, StarCraft II *''Taro ruul asz'' (seemingly a way to say goodbye or "May honor guide us")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. ?-?. Tokyopop, July 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80832-5. *''Ul'as Addari'' *''Var'un ruul asz'' (seemingly a counterpart statement to Taro ruul asz) *''Zmidlarj'' (a number)Zealot, StarCraft II Trivia Blizzard Entertainment maintains a real-world dictionary of Khalani. This also ensures that protoss names meet their specifications.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 References es:Khalani Category: Protoss culture Category: Languages